


If You Ask Me

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Hank Anderson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: I will stay...





	If You Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it took a long ass time of finding the courage to post this so some positive comments would be nice.

_“Why won’t you let me help you, Hank?!”_

_“Fuck off! Get the hell outta here and don’t come back! You hear me?! Go!”_

_“But Hank I- “_

_“Get out!”_

Venomous words and burning alcohol is forever carved in Connor’s memories. His feet hit the wet pavement over and over, body daring not to turn back. Little by little his mechanical heart breaks as he draws further and further away from the house. If he wasn’t wanted here, then…so be it. He doesn’t know who or where to run to, but he doesn’t stop. He keeps going until he’s in the city, staring at the towering skyscrapers and inky black sky. He’s lost and all alone. Cold. He’s never been apart from the one that loved him. He sighs, confusion and pain in his eyes. Why did he hate him? Why did he push him away? Cast him out? He couldn’t understand. He _didn’t _understand. Sighing, he kept moving until he found himself at the bridge. Memories of the night Hank first took him here flashed vividly in his mind. He could hear Hank’s voice asking him who he was, and he could hear himself answering.

“I’m whatever you want me to be.”

And right now, all Connor wanted to be was with Hank again. It’s been hours since the man casted him out. He wondered if he was playing Russian roulette. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think of Hank right now but, with the memory loud and clear in his head, how could he now?

_Well, it’s good to hear your voice._

_I hope you’re doing fine._

_And if you ever wonder, I’m lonely here tonight_

Back at home, Hank sat on the kitchen floor. Bottles empty from their poison littered the small table and the floor, one of them shattered from the fight earlier. The man sighed, looking up at the door and wondering if Connor was ever coming back. His mind told him no. That he threw him out, told him to never come back. And when you tell someone that, then that’s it. He’s gone. That’s what Hank knew. When a minute passed and no one walked through the door, Hank stood up. One glance at the bottles brought back missing memories. The screaming. The fighting. The last shared words. The slamming door. The heartache. Unaware of the tears dropping onto cold tiles, Hank grabbed one bottle that still had beer left in it. But as he put it to his lips, he froze.

_I’m lost here in this moment_

_And time keeps slipping by_

_And If I could have just one wish, I’d have you by my side_

He couldn’t do it. Not with Connor’s heartbroken face haunting his mind. Swearing, he threw the bottle at the wall. From where he’d hidden, Sumo barked and whined. Hank ignored him and rushed the table, swiping off all the bottles. One by one the bottles shattered as they hit the floor. When that was over, Hank left for his bedroom. But he didn’t sleep for a while.

_I miss you_

Connor sighed, finding a very familiar bench. His heart grew heavier than it already was. As he sat down, the rain began pouring. Without Hank to keep him warm, Connor felt cold. Masked by the raindrops on his face, tears rolled down the android’s face. As it grew colder and colder, he curled up and stared up at the sky as he shivered. Why did he make him leave?

_I need you_

For the first time since the fight, the house is quiet again. The air is tense, heavy, and cold. The dead silence that Hank had long forgotten when Connor moved in had returned again. There was no warmth between the man’s arms. Cold fingers itched for a drink. For that damn revolver that he swore he’d never touch again. But…that’s not really what he wanted. Hank looked up and a framed picture of Connor stared back at him from the bedside. He sighed. What had he done?

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don’t see your face_

_Nothing’s changed_

_No one can take your place_

_It gets harder every day._

Connor shivered again, not caring about the rain. He’s lost in his memories. Memories of laughing on the couch. Memories of getting tangled up in bed together. Memories of lazy mornings and playful evenings. Memories that hurt too much to watch. He’s regretting everything. Maybe he should go home? Connor doesn’t know. He’s conflicted. Hank wanted him gone. But…he couldn’t bear to leave him alone. Especially when things are falling apart right now.

_Say you love me more than you did before._

_And I’m sorry that it’s this way_

_But I’m coming home. I’ll be coming home._

_And if you ask me, I will stay._

_I will stay._

Several days passed but Connor hadn’t come home. It pained Hank more and more to wake up to an empty space again. Sighing, the lieutenant pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself to work without any breakfast. There was no breakfast waiting anyway. When he entered the precinct, he’d hope that Connor was there. The empty desk across his crushed his sliver of hope. Work was heavy and slow without Connor to keep him going. Hank could only sulk at his desk while the other officers looked on. Not one dared to ask when a teardrop fell onto the lieutenant’s desk.

_Well, I tried to live without you._

_The tears fall from my eyes._

_I’m alone and I feel empty._

_God, I’m torn apart inside._

The day went by slowly and when noon came, Hank left. He didn’t go for lunch. He went straight home and to the kitchen cabinet, pulling out a Black Lamb. If he can’t forgive, maybe he can forget? Sighing, he headed to his room, sitting at his bed and drinking from the bottle. Sumo comes in, whining and nudging Hank’s hand with his head. Hank pushed him away and Sumo lumbered out of the door. Gazing over at the window, he wondered if Connor even missed him. He grabbed his phone and switched it on, staring at screen. Connor smiled back at him and Hank’s already broken heart cracked again.

_I look up at the stars._

_Hoping you’re doing the same_

_And somehow, I feel closer and I can hear you say_

Connor had never left the bench. He’d been there the past few days, refusing to leave when asked to. He was already a mess and he still couldn’t stop crying. Each night was worse than the last without Hank to hold him. The nightmares he’d long chased away came back to bite him. Without Hank to keep them away, there was no point in going into stasis mode. So, Connor just stared up at the sky as tears rolled down his cheeks again.

_I miss you_

Hank sighed, checking his phone again. It was blank. No texts. No calls. Nothing. He’s starting to wonder if it’s too late to try again with Connor. He hopes the android hadn’t ripped his thirium pump out. But then again, it was his fault after all. He’s the one who started this. Him, that damn bottle, and his toxic anger. Sighing, Hank picked up his phone again and began scrolling through his many pictures of him and Connor. He hadn’t realized that he started crying again. With shaking fingers, Hank tried texting Connor again.

_I need you_

Connor sat up from the bench. His HUD was being bombarded with message after message from Hank. He felt conflicted. Did Hank want him back? Was he sober again? He scrolled through the messages and each one was more painful than the last. He sighed and stared at the messages. He didn’t want to dismiss the messages but…he didn’t want to reply either. He just…He just missed Hank.

_I love you more than I did before_

_And If today I don’t see your face_

_Nothing’s changed_

_No one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

Hank sighed and dropped his phone when Connor never replied. He’s starting to think he really fucked up. So many people have already walked out on him, why should Connor be any different? He sighs again. Connor _is _different. For someone with an inhuman heart, he showed him the most love. He stayed by his side even on the darkest days. Hank doesn’t know why he could just push him away. He doesn’t know _why _he pushed him. He sighed and curled up on the bed, staring at the framed photo. Is it too late to try again?

_Say you love me more than you did before._

_And I’m sorry that it’s this way._

_But I’m coming homing, I’ll be coming home_

_And If you ask me, I will stay._

_I will stay._

_Always stay._

Connor sighed, staring at the many memories of him and Hank. He can’t do this. He can’t leave him alone. He’s all he has in this dark world. Sitting up from the bench, Connor decides it’s time to go home. He promised he’d be there, and he had planned to never break that promise. His feet hit the wet pavement again and he heads back home. Back to Hank.

_I never wanna lose you._

_And If I had to, I would choose you._

_So stay, please always stay_

_You’re the one that I hold onto_

_Cause my heart would stop without you_

Just as Hank was about to drift off, a soft creak woke him back up. He sighs and ignores it, thinking it’s just Sumo loafing around. A door clicks shut and Sumo’s nails scratching the floor can be heard along with his barks. Hank sits up and listens, wondering who could have gotten into his home. It’s quiet for a moment then a soft but very familiar voice speaks.

“Hello, Sumo. Where’s Hank?”

Hank’s heart aches and yearns at the same time. He wasn’t sure if he could face him after what he’d done. But…he didn’t want him to leave either. The sound of his name being called snaps him out of his thoughts. He heaved himself up from his bed and left his room, ambling down the hall. He wasn’t sure if this was real or not because at the end of the hall was Connor, staring right back at him. He paused, unsure of what to do next. He didn’t know what to say. Instead, Hank stepped forward until he was right in front of Connor. Connor opened his mouth to say something, but Hank pulled him into a hug instead. The android didn’t hesitate, hugging back and burying himself in Hank’s warmth. He could hear Hank whisper faintly in his ear.

“I’m sorry.”

_I love more than I did before_

_And If today I don’t see your face_

_Nothing’s changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder every day._

Connor sighed pulling back and cupping Hank’s face. Hank missed staring into his curious brown eyes. He missed the android’s soft voice in his ear. Connor missed Hank’s heartbeat and his strong arms comforting him. He missed _him. _

“Hank, I…I’m sorry for leaving.” Connor started.

Hank shook his head, cupping Connor’s face as well.

“I’m the one who kicked ya out in the first place. I’m the one who’s sorry. Heh, I can understand if you don’t love me anymore.” he murmured, leaning his forehead on Connor’s.

It’ll hurt but-

“But I _do _still love you, Hank.”

Oh.

Connor smiled softly up at him, wiping the man’s tears away. He tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear and pulled the lieutenant into a kiss. Hank was taken aback but returned the kiss. Little by little the ache in both their hearts faded away.

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I’m sorry it’s this way_

_But I’m coming home. I’ll be coming home._

_And if you ask me, I will stay._

_I will stay._

Hank pulled back, looking at Connor. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to lose him again. Not ever.


End file.
